Batter Station
The Batter Station is one of four stations in Papa's Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!. In the station, the player picks the liner, and the pastry of the cupcake. Gameplay First, you choose a pair of one of the four types of cupcake liners that the customer wants. Next, you will have to pour just the right amount of batter into the liners. You click and hold the pour buttons and fill each of the liners to the perfect point. If you fill too much, when you bake it, it will overflow out if the liner. If you don't put enough batter, the cupcakes won't rise enough while baking. Either way, you'll lose points. You will be told whether you underfilled, overfilled, or filled the liner perfectly. Then, the cupcakes will slide off to the Bake Station. Liners Every holiday, the liners are getting different. Cakes *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 25) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 34) *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 39) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 44) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 60) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cakes *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Ivy) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Mindy) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cecilia) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Big Pauly) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Gremmie) Holiday Cakes *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Botamochi Cake (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) *Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 26) *Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) *Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) *Cinnamon Roll Cake (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 41) *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 61) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cakes *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 25) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 34) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 44) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 60) Holiday Cakes *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Horchata Cake (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 21) *Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 26) *Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 31) *Apple Crumb Cake (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 36) *Cosmo Cake (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 41) *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 61) Upgrades *Fill guides-shows a clear line on the liners so you don't have to estimate how much batter to put in. *Double Batter-Pours batter into both liners simultaneously when you hold the pour button. Category:Stations Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!